


While He Rests

by mori_mocha



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Solo, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_mocha/pseuds/mori_mocha
Summary: hazama is a thrillseeker and ragna is tired
Relationships: Hazama Honoka/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	While He Rests

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my friend for this mess  
> this pairing will kill me and im ok with that

Ragna looks surprisingly peaceful as he sleeps. For someone so hunted and traumatized, Hazama is surprised he sleeps at all, especially this deeply. He tests his luck by gently poking Ragna's cheek, and he grins something nasty when the only response he gets is a small nose twitch.

With his lithe frame, Hazama easily crawls onto the couch and settles himself neatly on Ragna's chest, his cock already straining against his way too tight pants. He gets horny easily, and often in conflict, but the look of shock and disgust people give him when they see he's turned on in a fight is too priceless for him to change up his attire.

"Oh, Ragna," his breath is a whisper as first as he unzips his pants, sighing as the pressure loosens. "How are you able to let yourself be so vulnerable?"

He plants a hand on the arm rest, letting himself lean over Ragna while his other hand tugs his dick out from his boxers. One stroke and he's already shuddering, but not just from the feeling. No, it's knowing that anyone could walk into the room since the door was unlocked, and the mere fact that he was doing this. If Ragna woke up, he would most likely be castrated out of pure rage, and Hazama would be a liar if he said he didn't live for that thrill. The danger of pushing his luck with Ragna the Bloodedge.

Oh, this wouldn't take long at all.

Hazama bites his lower lip as he slowly works his hand over his shaft, a pitiful attempt to muffle his whimpering. He was picturing Ouroboros wrapping around Ragna's body, forcing him awake as Hazama pries his mouth open and fucks his throat. As hot as it would be, the fun of seeing if Ragna wakes up from this alone would be gone, and there's no fun in that.

Instead, Hazama grips the couch as he wraps his hand tighter around himself, speeding up and letting out a little too loud moan. It's hard to stop himself quickly enough to clearly see Ragna's face, but it looks like he's only scowling in his sle-

"Hazama."

Oh no.

Only one of Ragna's hands was needed as he grabs hold of both of Hazama's wrists, and Hazama couldn't help but quiver in excitement. Ragna looks very, very angry, and he is very, very into it. Humiliatingly so. And he knows Ragna knows this by the way his expression twists in reaction to Hazama's cock twitching.

"You're disgusting." Ragna's tone is downright mean as he hisses the words out, scooting out from beneath the other just enough to sit up properly. He frowns when he feels precum drip down his cheek and wipes it off with the back of his hand.

"Come now, Raggy," Hazama coos as he leans closer to Ragna. "Don't be so rude! You should feel flattered that you're pretty enough to--"

Ragna's other hand comes up to cover Hazama's mouth, pushing his head back with the amount of force used. Hazama's eyes open to foxlike slits as he looks Ragna, who's turning pink under his gaze. Hazama flicks his tongue out to lick at Ragna's hand, expecting him to pull his hand away in disgust, but instead Ragna flinches.

There wasn't enough time to focus on that cute little reaction before two calloused fingers shove their way into Hazama's mouth, which he chuckles about. Ragna was trying to make him gag, Hazama guesses, because that really was a shove. But sadly for Ragna, Hazama doesn't have a gag reflex whatsoever. Instead, he swirls his thin tongue over the digits and sucks on them, keeping his eyes on Ragna's face the whole time. He looks mad, still, and a tad grossed out, but his arousal is starting to show in his widened pupils. Maybe he was mad in a different way than before.

"Fuck, Hazama," Ragna says in an angry sigh. He uses his other three fingers to pry Hazama's mouth open to free his hand and then tangles it in his lime green locks, pulling the thinner male's head back roughly. "What's your deal?"

"My deal is that I haven't cum yet, but if you pull my hair again I might." 

Ragna scoffs and lets go of Hazama completely, put Hazama doesn't leave or clean up. His hands plant themselves on Ragna's broad shoulders and shove him against the armrest with ease, and he slides himself up until he's sitting on Ragna's chest, his dick a few meek inches away from those pretty yet slightly chapped lips.

He's not dumb enough to stick his dick in Ragna's mouth when he's this angry, as dangerously fun as it would be, so he instead just strokes Ragna's hair with one hand and let the other trail up to his ever hard erection. He expected Ragna to stop him again, but he's pleasantly surprised when instead Ragna grabs his hips so tightly he's sure he'll bruise. 

No coherent words are spoken as Hazama jerks himself off in Ragna's face again, shaking almost pathetically as Ragna watches with an intense stare. He's so lost in those lovely mixed eyes that he doesn't notice Ragna's right hand sliding towards his backside until two semi-wet fingers puhes suddenly into his hole. The surprise stimulation makes his head toss back, and Ragna has to turn his head to the side to avoid getting a cumshot to the eye, though it means he got an earful of the loudest moan he had ever heard.

"Goddamn it, could you quiet down?!" Ragna's face is bright red now, and he quickly covers Hazama's mouth with his left hand as the man continued to whimper and mumble.

Hazama lets go of his cock and Ragna's hair to instead hold onto the wrist of the hand over his mouth, and Ragna sighs under his breath. He pulls his hands away from Hazama and Hazama frowns.

"Raggy, don't tell me you think we're done!" He pulls Ragna's hand closer by his wrist, and Ragna's lips twitch. "I'm not even satisfied yet!"

"What the fuck are you whining about? How can you scream like that and not be satisfied!?"

Hazama pouts as he uses the sleeve of his shirt to clean off Ragna's face. "Because I only came once. I have to cum at least three times or have my hole wrecked once before I'm done."

"No, you're gross, and I'm tired. Get off."

"But Raggy~!"

"Hell no!"


End file.
